


Lady Elsa’s Maid

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Maids, Nobility, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: While preparing to attend a party later that day, Lady Elsa finds that one of her maids is attracted to her, and Elsa decides to make her day. (Elsanna, Victorian AU, Smut)





	Lady Elsa’s Maid

Elsa Stoker slowly sat up in her large bed, yawning. She glanced out the window, seeing that it was, for once, a clear day over the city of London. The sun was shining, and there were only a few small clouds here and there. She smiled a bit, but it quickly faded when she remembered that this afternoon she was due to attend a party with Lord Westergard.

Lord Hans Westergard. God, she despised him. He was a smug, preening fool, whose only redeeming qualities were his good looks and wealth.

She knew he'd most likely try to woo her at the party, possibly proposing a marriage between them. Hardly likely. She didn't like to admit it in public but Elsa tended to prefer the company of women. Women and girls were much more sensible compared to pig-headed men like Hans.

Elsa looked at the time, realising she'd need to have herself ready to leave by lunchtime.

She reached to her bedside, picking up a small silver bell, ringing it twice.

As if on call, a young girl with strawberry blonde locks in twin braids and wearing a maid's skirt and cap appeared at her door. "You rang for me, Milady?" She wondered.

Elsa smiled. "Yes, Anna. I need to get ready for a party later on, and I'd like for you to help me."

The maid curtseyed. "Of course, My lady."

Elsa got out of bed and went to her mirror, brushing her hair and tying the long braid that ran down her face into a bun. She had always loved the life of luxury, but had found it rather lonesome in recent years since her parents died while on a trip abroad.

They had left the manor and their fortune to her, but Elsa, being a rather closed off girl, never really had an idea of what to do with it all. Being a woman in her time was rather hard indeed.

But then there were maids like Anna, who's bright and cheery faces often made Elsa's day, in more ways than one.

After a quick bath and something to eat, it was time for Elsa to put on her party dress. It may have been a few hours before Elsa had to leave for the party, but she wanted to make sure she was ready and presentable.

"Anna?" Elsa called to her maid, who was waiting outside of her bedroom. "Could you come here for a moment?"

Anna scurried in, nodding happily. "Of course, my lady. Anything for you."

Elsa opened up her drawer, taking out her large, black corset. The corset was very comfortable for Elsa, despite it looking very tight on her. However, Elsa had always had difficulty actually putting it on, so in times like this, she would require assistance.

"Anna, would you be a dear and help me put this on?" Elsa instructed.

The maid then blushed. She had never been asked of anything like this from Elsa before. Her cheeks were red. To think she would be that close to Elsa's... body.

"Um..." Anna looked away shyly. "Are you sure you want me to do it, my lady?"

"I am paying your service, you know," Elsa reminded her, giving her a knowing look.

Anna hurriedly nodded. "O-of course, Miss Stoker." She gulped and went behind her mistress, taking the corset and placing it around her torso.

She felt her eyes gaze onto Elsa's back, soft pale skin curving in a manner arousing to the eyes. It didn't help that Elsa was only in her bra and underwear.

She shut her lids tight, holding the corset over Elsa's body as she leaned over the table, pulling the straps on the back.

Elsa frowned. "Anna... it's a bit tight, could you loosen it a bit?"

"Oh right," Anna excused, before doing her best to make the corset comfortable for her lady. This was torture. Her eyes were being subjected to the majestic beauty of Elsa herself, the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. If only Anna preferred men, then this would have just gone without a hitch.

But no, she loved girls and Elsa was the perfect example of a beautiful girl.

Anna blushed furiously, giving up completely on putting the corset on. "I'm sorry my lady!" She exclaimed. "I just... I can't deal with this."

Elsa looked around, very confused at her favourite maid's displeasure and discomfort. "Anna... what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong... perhaps either Rapunzel or Cassandra would be better at this," Anna offered, trying her best to not let Elsa worry or be concerned for her.

Elsa then noticed the red creeping all over Anna's face. It was as she had suspected for some time. Anna was in love with her. The young girl was a lesbian like herself, a very awkward lesbian at that. She may have been preparing for a boring evening, but Elsa knew she could make someone's day.

She walked over to Anna, smiling at her warmly. "Anna... can I ask you a personal question? If it's not too uncomfortable, that is."

Anna looked at Elsa, very shyly. "Um... It would depend, miss."

Elsa stroked Anna's cheek, seeing Anna look at her with adoring baby blues. "Anna... do you have feelings... for women?"

"W-why would you suspect that?!" Anna exclaimed. "Of course I don't... feelings for women is a sin before God... isn't it?"

Elsa chuckled. "No, of course not. God made us in his image to love who we choose... and it seems you, my dear Anna, have chosen to prefer women... like myself."

Anna's face turned red like a tomato. "Please, Miss Elsa... I must protest... this is all too much for me."

"Oh, I don't think it is," Elsa purred, grinning like a child. "I think this is something you've been dreaming about." She then cupped Anna's cheek, pulling her close into a passionate kiss.

Anna's eyes widened to the size of plates, the maid trying to resist Elsa for a few seconds. But then she realised this was real... a dream that had come true for her indeed. The maid wrapped her arms around Elsa, letting Elsa's lips press against hers.

She let a faint moan escape her throat, knowing it was impossible to resist Elsa's advances. She wanted this right now. If she would do anything for her lady, it would be this.

Elsa held Anna's arm, kissing her softly and tenderly. Her fingers were wrapped around the younger girl's neck and waist, feeling the soft velvet of Anna's skirt.

Anna breathed for a moment, gently parting from the kiss, before her lips found Elsa's again and she gave her lady her tongue, sliding it into the mouth of the woman she served.

Elsa enjoyed this, Anna's tongue tasting so salty and wet, coated in her thick saliva. She purred, deepening the kiss powerfully and pushing Anna onto the nearby bed.

Anna pushed away for a moment, speaking honestly. "My lady... should we be doing this? I mean... if anyone found out."

Elsa hushed Anna with a little kiss to her lips, removing the maid cap from her head. "Not if we keep this private and to ourselves... and please, call me Elsa."

The maid nodded, before smilingly softly. "Okay, Elsa," she agreed, her heart now content and full of love for the beautiful woman.

Elsa grinned and then returned to Anna's lips, kissing them softly and sending her own tongue into Anna's mouth.

Anna sighed, wrapping her arms and legs around Elsa as the woman climbed on top of her, pinning her to the bed with her chest.

She could feel a deep love for Elsa building within her, a sense of moistness from between her leg. She was aroused and she didn't need to be beside Elsa's leg to realise that.

Elsa reached a hand up Anna's skirt, gently reaching underneath the soft linen that concealed Anna's privates from the world. She found soft, slightly sticky folds between Anna's legs. Her fingers danced over them, stroking the soft labia.

Anna moaned into the kiss, feeling herself become one with Elsa's touches as each stroke of the finger sent a surge of pleasure through her frame.

Elsa pulled her fingers away, rolling Anna onto her back. She undid the straps on the maid's back, helping her out of the outfit with the ease. She soon stripped them both naked, the two women now having nothing between them but their own flesh.

Anna made the first move, kissing Elsa passionately, keeping her hands by Elsa's waists, gently squeezing her hips tightly.

Elsa opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to meet again as they lay back down on the bed, with Elsa on top of Anna again.

Anna pulled away, her lips wet from Elsa's kiss. She grinned in delight. "My lady... would you make love to me?"

Elsa nodded. "Oh... it would be my pleasure, dear Anna." She smirked and planted a series of soft kisses down Anna's freckled body, travelling down her stomach to her still wet folds.

The maid shivered, content from Elsa's touches, but knew the queen wasn't done yet. Not until she got what they both wanted, and Elsa always got what she wanted.

Soon, Elsa gazed down on Anna's folds, shaven and beautiful, soon belonging to her like the immense estate she owned. Her lips pressed around Anna's mound, her tongue dancing over the folds playfully, before entering the slit gently and cold.

Anna whimpered, her body lost to Elsa's touch. She moaned, constantly and softly. No one cared if she heard her. What Elsa did in private was private, so she could be herself, Elsa's new lover and loyal maid.

Elsa's tongue slid through Anna's walls, exploring deep into the maid.

Anna bit her lip, wanting to touch herself as Elsa ate her, but then knew that Elsa was in control now. Anna didn't need to anything except relax and let Elsa's tongue do all the work.

But Anna wouldn't be the only one receiving pleasure. As Elsa's tongue ate the maid, Elsa's fingers travelled down her body, gently touching her own beautiful, hair covered pussy.

The woman moaned into Anna, from the scent of Anna's juice laden lower lips and from the fingers dancing along her own folds.

Anna gasped, her hips starting to buckle. Her lips bit tight as she tried her best to control herself. She wanted her lady to be completely satisfied from her and she knew that the bigger the moan she made, the more love Elsa would have for her.

Elsa didn't care though. She was finally letting herself go within Anna. Her tongue was slathering Anna's insides with tender care and her fingers were causing shivers and cold tickles down her spine. Finally, she could believe she wasn't some rich girl who had responsibilities in life. Now she could just be herself and enjoy pleasure she so rightfully deserved.

Anna's breathing began to quicken, the dam she was holding inside herself beginning to crack.

Elsa's dam was already near breaking point too. Her orgasm was close, she could feel it, practically taste it from how close it truly was.

"Elsa..." Anna moaned, gasping for air as she bit her lips. Finally, with a beautiful whimpering moan, she came for Elsa, juices flowing to her mouth.

Elsa took Anna's juices and released her own with a soft sigh, having been fulfilled completely thanks to the maid. Crawling up to Anna, her body not tiring form the pleasure, she grinned at her with love in her eyes and devotion in her heart.

Anna blushed, hiding her face. To think she and her lady had just had sex, in that one beautiful moment. "My lady... was I good?"

"Very good," Elsa replied, kissing her lips. "Tell me, my dear, how would you like to be more than just my maid?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

A warm smile crept over Elsa's lips. "How would you like to be my date to the party later?"

Anna's eyes widened. It turns out this day would make more than one of her dreams come true.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** A nice little Victorian AU for this little smutty goodness ;) Figured a change of setting would spice it up.


End file.
